Mobile communication devices, such as mobile or cellular phones, can include thousands or even millions of integrated circuits. Such circuits can be grouped onto one or more cards referred to as integrated circuit cards. For example, a mobile phone typically includes a subscriber identity module (SIM). The SIM card can include information such as an identifying telephone number that is associated with the mobile communication device, carrier information, and a service subscriber key. If the SIM card is removed and replaced with a new SIM card, the carrier associated with that telephone can be changed. This can cause economic hardship to a service provider, for example in the case where the service provider supplies the telephone at no charge to the customer, and the customer then replaces the SIM card so that the telephone can be used with a different service provider.